


tail end of possibility

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cray! Kai AU, Gen, Random & Short, Short, but i dont know, crossposted a bit somewhere else, kinda Takuto POV but kinda not really, random thoughts, this also may or may not be what drove me to write "stra(i)nge meetings", very very short because im honestly still just playing around with this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Because the moment Kai gifted Blaster Blade to Aichi, Cray had chosen Her Champion.(or wherein Takuto wonders, and for a fleeting moment, it might have been true)





	tail end of possibility

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this thing during math class

Maybe Kai is the catalyst of both Cray’s beginning and end.

_(Or perhaps Cray is in fact Toshiki Kai; and Toshiki is the embodiment of Cray’s Spirit.)_

Maybe that’s why Aichi is always drawn to him.

_(Aichi is Cray’s protector. Cray’s Champion. And he’ll forever be at His Beloved’s beck and call.)_

Maybe that’s why Aichi Sendou will always be at Toshiki Kai’s side.


End file.
